charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Order
The Order was once a cult of demons considered the most powerful force of evil, until their leader was vanquished. Since then, the acolytes have been searching for the reincarnation of their leader, in the hope that he will lead them back to their former glory. History In 2004, the Order came to believe that Wyatt Halliwell was the reincarnation of their leader. In order to convert him to evil, they sought to use a wand to reverse his morality. After several failed attempts, they succeeded when the Charmed Ones were distracted. When the sisters set out to get Wyatt back, he protected the Order against them due to his morality being reversed. However, Chris was able to enter the force field, as Wyatt previously distrusted him, and tackled the leader, causing him to accidentally vanquish himself with his own fireball. Piper then used the wand to turn Wyatt good again and the few surviving acolytes fled. Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers *'Apportation:' The ability to transport objects from one location to another. The Acolytes could send the wand to each other. *'Fireballs:' The ability to throw spheres of fire. *'Holograms:' The ability to project light-based images. The Order used a hologram of Wyatt Halliwell to test their wand and to select a person to impersonsate to get close to him. *'Intangibility:' The ability to become intangible. The Acolytes were able to blend into the walls of the manor, waiting for the chance to convert Wyatt. *'Shapeshifting:' The ability to physically turn into another person. One Acolyte used this power to impersonate Darryl Morris. *'Shimmering:' A demonic form of teleportation. Appendices Book of Shadows :O'''f the tribes of the :Underworld, none is more foul :than the dark cult known as The :Order. With supernatural :abilities to see all future events, :the ORDER were once an all power- :ful demonic force in the :Underworld, until their leader :was destroyed by a powerful :witch. The cultists to this day :believe that their dead leader will be :reincarnated they alone possess :the powers of upper level :sorcerers. No witches, demons, or :magical beings can stop these driven :demons as they have gained even :more demonic force and power over :the years. Should a vanquish be :necessary, it will require this :Power of Three vanquishing Spell. ::Order of Evil, I seek you :with this call, ::With the Power of Three we :wish you gone, ::We vanquish thee, one and all! Gallery Order-wand1.jpg| Order-leader.jpg| Order-hologram.jpg Notes and Trivia *Although an entry on the Order was created for the Book of Shadows, it was never used and cut from filming, making the information in the found entry above questionable (however, other entries used have differed from what we see and hear in the show as well). The entry mentions that: **their leader was vanquished by a witch, though it was not mentioned in the episode. **they could only be vanquished by the Power of Three, though in the episode this was not the case. **they possess the powers of demonic sorcerers, though in the episode they are only referred to as demons. *They are one of few forces of evil not to be vanquished by the Power of Three despite its necessity. Appearances '''The Order appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series. Category:Characters Order, The Category:Evil Category:Magical Groups